


Bethany

by transking_23



Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Has a Twin, Louis Tomlinson Is An Uncle, Louis tomlinson Has A Secret Twin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Bethany Rose Carolina Milligan. A beautiful name. A beautiful woman. Except she has a little secret...She's Louis Tomlinson's twin sister.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: You Have A Twin?!?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

Bethany situated her daughter on her hip, smiling at the giggling little 8-month-old. She was glad she and her family still kept in contact even after she moved to live in the States. Except they still didn't know that she'd been pregnant. They still didn't know about Iris Georgia Rose, her daughter. She'd given her child those two middle names as a joking reference to Best Song Ever, a playful jab at her brother's band. Christopher had been the one to suggest either Georgia Rose, Olivia, or Diana for their daughter's middle name, and it had earned him a surprise visit at the base.  
Bethany hadn't seen her family in person since she moved out, but phone calls and FaceTiming had kept them in constant contact so no one grew distant.  
The 23-yr-old single mother walked the rest of the way from her car to the entrance of Walmart, keeping a secure grip on Iris as she got a cart. Bethany put Iris in the little seat, and the infant giggled as the duo made their way into the store. The Donnie woman pushed the cart around and got groceries along with things for her daughter, smiling at the baby as Iris made vague grabby hands towards her.  
"You want mama to hold you?" Bethany asked with a smile, picking her daughter up out of the seat and booping her nose.  
Iris giggled again, her red curls bouncing slightly with the movement. Bethany continued shopping with Iris on her hip, and checked out within 20 minutes. Like always, people commented how much she looked like Louis Tomlinson, which made Bethany chuckle. If only they knew.  
Speaking of her twin, she had to call him soon. He'd come to her place if she didn't call, and that wasn't the way she wanted him to meet his niece. She had a plan to drop in when he was hanging out with his band so he couldn't freak out on her as much.  
Bethany pushed the shopping cart to her little car that Louis had practically forced on her because he didn't trust her 'filthy old road hazard rust bucket' as he called it.  
Her husband was deployed right now, so it was just Bethany and Iris until he came back. **_When_** he came back, Bethany couldn't handle knowing it was actually **_if_** because she didn't want her daughter growing up without a dad.


	2. Chapter Two

Bethany was getting Iris dressed up, and the child was squirming like Bethany was when she was being forced to eat vegetables.

“Baby, please. Don’t you wanna look nice for daddy? He’s coming home today.” Bethany begged, trying to get Iris to cooperate.

The baby gurgled at her, stuck her middle finger in her mouth, and kicked her feet in response.

“Iris!” Bethany tried to admonish, but her laugh negated the effort.

Iris gurgled as Bethany managed to get the little dress on her, and little blue booties on her feet. The mother-daughter duo left the house after Bethany got ready, and Iris made happy and curious baby noises as Bethany drove the two of them towards the military base. Her husband was coming home, and he’d be here for Iris’ six-month birthday. He’d be here for her first word too hopefully, but Bethany knew it wasn’t as likely as she wanted it to be.

Bethany stood with Iris in her arms, searching for Chris among the crowd. Iris gurgled in her arms as Bethany held her, looking for a familiar shock of red hair.

“Miss me, baby?” A voice said from behind her, and Bethany turned to see her husband, smiling at her.

“Chris!” Bethany grinned and stepped closer to him, her blue eyes lighting up as they locked with his brown ones.

“Hey.” Chris smiled more, closing the distance between them and kissing her.

Bethany kissed back, then pulled away after a moment. Iris made her presence known, gurgling into the soft quiet that surrounded the little family.

“Hey there, babygirl. You miss me like your mama did?” Chris asked, moving one of his hands closer to the fancily dressed 5-month-old.

“She’s cried a little, but you know she hasn’t really met you in person before.” Bethany chuckled, and passed Iris to Chris so he could hold their daughter for the first time.

“Still betting she’ll get my eyes?” Chris teased, and Bethany blushed as she laughed.

“Do you know how rare it is for redheads with blue eyes to exist?” She said, poking her husband in the chest.


	3. Chapter Three

Bethany, Chris, and Iris headed back to their little apartment, and Iris was fast asleep when they stopped to get some Arby’s to celebrate Chris making it back home. They did this every time he came back, and had been doing it since before they were married.

“Do you think we could introduce Iris to my side of the family when Christmas comes? She’ll be close to turning 8 months, and I want them to know about her before she’s a year old.” Bethany told her husband as they drove to the pick-up window after paying.

“Baby, of course we can. You know how much I love your family. Your mom’s a real firecracker, and she’s definitely one of my favourite women in the world.” Chris said, leaning over the center console to kiss her.

Bethany smiled, then pulled away after a few seconds.

“Not in front of Iris.” She teased before they received their food.

“But babydoll…” He pouted at her, and Bethany gave him the smile she shared with her brother.

“But nothing. You were the one who decided we’re not allowed to kiss in front of our daughter until she’s four.” Bethany reminded her husband, smiling cheekily as she put a curly fry in her mouth after dipping it in her mint chocolate swirl shake.

She’d miss Arby’s when they went to Doncaster for Christmas. But it’d be worth it to see her mum hold Iris for the first time.


	4. Chapter Four

Iris giggled as Bethany spun around with her, Chris making lunch for him and his wife, a bottle waiting to be heated for the baby. Bethany stopped spinning Iris, and sat down with the infant.

“Honey, can you heat up Iris’ bottle please? It’s about time for her feeding.” Bethany smiled at him, and Chris playfully rolled his eyes before picking up the bottle full of breastmilk.

Iris babbled at her mother, and Bethany smiled and made faces at the infant to hear her daughter laugh. Chris soon finished making lunch, and brought the two plates of fettuccine and the bottle for Iris over to his two girls.

“The things I do for you, pixie.” Chris chuckled as he sat with them, and began to eat his own food as Bethany began to feed Iris.

“I’m taller than Louis.” Bethany reminded her husband, who shook his head fondly.

“Your brother’s 5’ 6” at best, babydoll.” Chris smiled and ate some more fettuccine.

“And?” Bethany raised an eyebrow as she finished feeding Iris and burped the infant.

“Did you somehow forget how tall I am while I was away?” Chris smiled softly at her, loving to tease his wife about how short she was compared to him.

“Hmm, you might have to remind me.” Bethany joked as she laid Iris down in the baby bouncer.

Chris smirked as he stood up to his full 6’ 8” height, practically towering over Bethany’s 5’ 7” even though she was sitting so it didn’t count. Bethany just laughed as she looked up at her giant of a husband, then went back to eating her food with a fond smile on her face.

“I still love how Johannah’s only problem was how tall I am, babydoll. Everything else was fine, but my height was too much.” Chris chuckled as he finished his food, and kissed Bethany’s cheek before going to put his dishes in the sink.

“Well yeah, I married a giant.” Bethany teased as Iris babbled nonsensically.

“And I married a pixie.” Chris retorted as he started washing his dishes.

“Hey!” Bethany exclaimed on mock offense, and Iris giggled as the infant reached to play with her mother’s hair.

Bethany smiled and picked her daughter up, letting Iris grasp some of her hair, tugging on it softly and making baby noises at how soft it was. After a while, Iris fell asleep and Bethany and Chris were left alone after he laid her to sleep in her crib.


End file.
